One Of Us
by Howl of the Wolves
Summary: Noelle is an only child, she wishes on a shooting star the Peter Pan would take her to neverland and away from all the heartbreak. That night she IS taken to Neverland, just not in the way she expected. Rated T just in case. PeterXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody!!! This is my first Peter Pan fan fic so please be gentle. And I'd really love it you would tell me what you thought of it!! Well, here we go!

**Chapter one.**

"… And Peter Pan defeated the evil Captain Hook and lived happily every after." I whispered to myself.

Sighing I closed the book, tracing the fancy scrawl of the faded title. _Peter Pan_. It was my favorite book of all time. I sighed again and walked over to my window, opening it as wide as it could go. I glanced over my shoulder at my parent's dark room. Satisfied they were still asleep I climbed out the window and crawled down to the edge of the roof to stare down at the Thames River. I shivered, it was a breezy night and I had yet to change in to my pajamas and clean my wound.

I looked at the long deep cut running form the top of my left shoulder to just above my wrist. I had gotten it today; my father had come home form the bar, drunk as always. My mother had been high on her Meds, for 'depression'. My father had simply walked over to me, picked up a kitchen knife, and slashed a long cut down my arm. It was deep, but luckily I didn't need stitches.

I looked at the cut, it would hurt to cover it, and it had stopped bleeding anyway. Maybe I'd just sleep in my clothes tonight. Sighing I got up, brushed off my knee-length black halter-top dress and made my way back up to the window.

As I climbed over the sill, I looked back once in time to see a shooting star blaze over head.

"I wish I could go to Neverland." I whispered.

My wish was answered immediately. As I slipped back into my room, I came face to face with none other than… Captain Hook. I went into complete fan-girl mode.

"OMG!!! Your Captain Hook!" I whisper-squealed, "what are you doing here? Oh wait, I know, you're going to take me to never land aren't you?"

"Yes, you, my dear will serve as excellent bait for Pan." The dreaded Captain answered.

"But you're gonna take me to Neverland right?" I asked again. I was known to have a one-track mind.

Hook nodded.

"YES! Just let me pack." I snatched up my hairbrush, swiftly running it through my waist-length, auburn-and-black-streaked-lightly-curly hair, before shoving it into a bag along with my favorite stuffed animal and favorite blanket. The bag was waterproof, lest I was dropped in the water. I walked to the window and one of the crew lifted me up onto the boat. Since I appeared to be in no hurry to escape, I got to sit up in the crow's nest and watch London fade away.

***

Peter's Third Person POV

Peter was bored; Captain Hook had disappeared somewhere so there was nothing to do. Just then Tinkerbell flew in and, in her faerie language, told him that Hook was back… With a girl tied to the mast.

A wicked grin split across Peter's face.

"BOYS! FALL IN!!" He yelled, leaping into the air, with a mighty crow.

Immediately, with a great amount of tumbling and crashing, a gaggle of children land in a heap in front of him. Eight to be exact. Rufio, Tootles, Slightly, The Twins, Spike, Thorn and Twinkle.

Rufio was the oldest, after Peter. Surprisingly Peter seemed to have grown ever so slightly, and was now at the gallant age of fifteen. Rufio was a step under him at fourteen.

Tootles and Slightly where the only two original Lost Boys left, having stayed with Peter when Wendy left all those years ago. They had also aged and were now twelve.

The Twins were new, but acted very much like the old ones, both nine. Spike was new as well, being only eight, he loved adventure and was here with his younger brother. Thorn was Spike's seven-year-old brother, both had fallen from their Pram and were sent to Neverland.

The last person was the very first Lost Girl to arrive the 'normal' way (and she didn't mind at all being called a boy.). Thirsting for adventure, the eight-year-old girl slipped from her pram and was guided to Neverland by a group of star faeries. When she'd landed in Neverland, she'd twinkled like a thousand stars, thus earning her name; Twinkle.

"We're off to rescue a lady!" Announced Peter. The Lost Boys cheered as they headed from the fort.

And that is the chapter! What will happen to our dear girl –whose name is Noelle BTW? Oh right, Noelle has one piercing green eye and one midnight blue eye. R&R!!

**Till next time, **

**Wolfy~**


	2. Chapter 2

HI EVERYBODY!! I'm back! Yay me!! Here is the second chapter of One of Us. If you have any questions regarding the story feel free to contact me thru a review or PM. Wow, I sound like I'm hiring someone for a job…

**Chapter two**

Noelle POV

I laughed as we land in the water with a splash. As I climbed down from the Crow's Nest, Hook came towards me. Then I remembered that I was his captive.

"Now unfortunately, you still are my captive, and therefore I will have to tie you up." Hook said in mock sincerity. I nodded, slung my bag over my shoulder and went to stand with my back to the mast. I noticed that the mast was covered in twinkling dust. That's when it happened. The moment my back touched the Pixie dusted post a searing pain shot up through my body, burning most in the middle of my back.

I grunted in surprise and pain, foolishly pressing against the post. This only intensified the pain. As I struggled to end the contact between me and the post, I heard a strangely familiar crow, accompanied by the twinkle of bells.

_It's Peter Pan! _ I thought excitedly, while bending my body away from the post. To anyone else, what I was doing looked impossible, but to me it was a snap. My family came from a long line of contortionists, so bending my body in completely impossible ways was something I'd learned form day one.

"PAN!" Yelled Hook, as I reached for a stray dagger with my toe. As Peter landed on the deck, I was busy cutting the ropes by holding the dagger in my feet. As soon as I was free I leapt away from the post, clutching my burning back. As Hook and Peter locked in a brilliant sword fight, I barely noticed the twinkling light until it spoke to me.

_***Are you all right?**__* _The bells said.

"I'm not sure yet, but thanks for- Tinkerbell?" I asked, surprised. Now I hadn't had much experience with Tinkerbell, but in the stories she was portrayed as a mean, jealous character. This was why I was confused as to why she was talking to me _and_ why I could understand her.

_***You're different from the others.***_ She said twinkling mischievously.

"What? How?" I asked, trying to ignore the shooting pain in the middle of my back. Groaning I placed my hand on my back tried to stop the burning.

*We have to get you out of hear.* Tinkerbell said. *Come on, Fly!*

"Don't I need Pixie Dust?" I said while trying to locate a happy thought.

*If you insist.* Tink said as she sprinkled me with the magic dust. I gasped in pain as the dust settled on my skin, leaving tiny red marks. I hissed at the burning, whispering a very colorful stream of mutterings. I stopped suddenly because the words were sounding strange, very… Tinkle-y. Tinkerbell was looking at me in wonder.

_***Do that again**__*_ She said.

"Do what?" I gasped, reverting to my colorful mutterings.

_***That. You stopped speaking English. You're speaking Faerie. How did you do that?**__*_ Tink said in fast-paced bell-speak.

"What…?" Was all I could say as the first onslaught of pirates ran towards us.

**THE END!! Not of the story, of the chapter. R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back! Aren't you excited??? Yes? Good. Well, on with the Chappie!!!**

**Chapter Three**

My eyes were completely trained on Hook and Peter as I fought my way over. When Hook saw me he spun and thrust his blade at my nose. I bent backwards and fell back into a bridge pose. I scuttled out from, under his sword, jumped up and whirled around, smacking Hook in the face with my long braided hair.

Hook stumbled back and I saw Peter's eyes widen slightly. Spinning around again I kicked Hook were I knew it would REALLY hurt. Sensing someone behind me I snatched up Hooks sword as he doubled over and plunged it into the pirate behind me.

I sat down, tired, leaning against… Pain shot through me as I leapt up and away from that stupid sparkling mast. I heard a grunt of pain as Peter clubbed Hook unconscious with the hilt of his sword

"Hurray!!" Cried the Lost Boys… And girl?

"To the fort men!" Peter yelled, turning to me.

He bowed to me and I curtsied back, "I am Pan, Peter Pan." He said, smile lighting up his face. I took a deep breath before reciting my full name.

"I am Noelle Annabelle Belladonna Kara Kreesha Ambrosa Mimi Ami Lilota Erica Fauna Nuka Zira Kiara Meike Wendy Darling." I said, flashing a smile.

Peter looked slightly stunned at the length of my name but recovered quickly, "Well Noelle, welcome to the NeverLand." He grinned.

***

Peter Third person POV

Peter took Noelle back to the fort. As he flew he thought. Noelle was such a strange creature. First she could fight very well (For a girl), second she had the most strangely beautiful appearance- one green eye, one midnight blue eye, long waist length auburn and black streaked blonde hair-, third she could understand Tinkerbelle and fourth, she could fly without Pixie Dust.

The last one troubled him the most. Peter decided to visit the mermaids, once Noelle was settled.

Noelle POV

I smiled as I spun through the air, taking to flying like a fish to water. It was amazing, the feeling of weightlessness. I sighed happily as I sped after Peter to the fort.

When we arrived my eyes were covered by one of the Lost Boy's hands as I was pushed into darkness. I stumbled through the tunnel until I cameo a set of stone stairs leading up. I climbed them slowly, stumbleingonce or twice and reopening the gash in my arm. Finally I got to the top, turning into the next tunnel; this one was a slow incline that ended at a wooden ladder, leading WAY up. I climbed slowly, keeping my eyes on the postage-stamp sized square of light at the top.

When I finally got up there my arm was throbbing and dripping with blood- I knew I should have bandaged it. Stepping out onto a small balcony I gasped at the sight before me. I was 400ft above the ground in one of the tallest trees I'd ever seen. Including the tree I was in there were five trees in a circle. In each tree there was a small hut that looked as if they could fit two people. On one tree there was a second hut that looked to be a kitchen. The trees were all connected by thick tree boughs and bridges made of vines.

"Do you like it?" A soft voice asked. I spun around to see Peter hovering over me.

"Oh, it's wonderful!!" I said, clasping my hands together.

"You're hurt." Peter said, gently taking my arm.

"Oh it's nothing." I said hurriedly.

"Tink?" Peter called out. Almost immediately the faerie zoomed into view, Peter motioned to my arm and Tink sprinkled it with Dust. The warmth spread up my arm, turning to pain as it hit my lower back. Gasping I fell forward clutching my back. On all fours I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears from escaping.

"You think the mermaids will know?"I hear Peter say through waves of pain. Tink must have responded with a yes because I felt Peter scoop up my limp body, and we flew away.

**And there you go! The next chapter should be up soon, I finished writing it today so now I just need to find time to type it!**

**Till next time!**

**Wolfy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!! See that didn't take very long did it? No it didn't well, onward we go!!**

**Chapter Four**

I woke up in a bed of furs. Groaning at the aching pain in my back I sat up slowly. I put my hand on my back and stopped. Running my hand over my back, I noticed two small bumps in the place where it hurt the most.

_Strange_. I thought. I redid my hair quickly after noticing that during my sleep the hair tie had come undone. I had just finished French braiding my hair and securing it with a hair elastic when I noticed something. I raised my hand to find that it was glowing slightly. I waved my hand in front of me and saw that sparkling dust drifted away from it. I was snapped out of my musings as I heard someone enter the room.

I turned as Peter walked it, accompanied –as always- by Tinkerbell. I smiled before gasping in wonder. Yesterday me and Peter had been the same height, but now I was at least four inches shorter.

"What's happening to me?" I asked softly.

'_We're calling you back'_ Tinkerbell said.

"Calling me back? Why? What am I?" I asked, scared at what the answer might be.

"We don't know. You have us pretty confused Noelle. Even the mermaids don't know." Peter grinned.

I looked at my sparkling hands, "Oh."

***

I t turned out that there were very specific sleeping arrangements. In the hut that was above the ladder down was Spike and Thorn. To the left of them, connected by a vine bridge was Twinkle and Tootles. To the right of spike and Thorn, connected by two thick tree boughs were The Twins. To the right of the twins, connected by several vines and branches was Slightly and Rufio. Peters hut was left of Slightly and Rufio and right of Twinkle and Tootles. The kitchen was higher up in twinkle and Tootles' tree and could be reached by a series of wooden stepping stones.

When I asked where I would be sleeping, peter laughed so hard he nearly fell out of the air. Still chuckling he told me that I would be sleeping with him. I nodded smiling and trying not to think that tonight this incredibly hot, flying boy would be within kissing distance.

Now the Lost Boys were sliding down various, hidden vines to the ground with peter and Tinkerbell drifting after them. I couldn't find a vine so I opted for flying. Summoning my happiest thought I launched myself off the platform. I hovered in the air for a second.

And then I plummeted to the ground.

I could see Peter diving to catch me but I knew he wouldn't make it. I was readying myself for the impact when…. I stopped. As I stopped a foot from the ground I felt something _Vibrating._ I looked behind me as I reached the ground and saw them.

I gasped. On my back was a pair of sparkling, shimmery golden and blue streaked wings. They were just like Tinkerbells, save for a few added curlicues. The Lost Boys were shocked, peter was relieved and Tinkerbell was examining my wings with interest.

"Um… Why do I he wings?" I asked uncertainly. Tinkerbell looked at peter before replying.

'_We're not sure. Come on, we're taking you to the faeries.'_

Peter nodded to the Lost Boys who scrambled off to find food, and Peter and Tink launched themselves into the air. I could feel my wings vibrating as I tried to figure out how to work them. Finally I was ready. I leaned down and leaped into the air. And the three of us headed to the Faeries Hollow.

**And that is it for chapter… four, right? *scrolls back up to check* yes chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed it and I should have the next chapter up by the end of this week… hopefully.**

**See ya soon!!**

**Wolfy~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! See I didn't take very long to update! You even got both of the chapters in the same day!! Yay me! (well alright, I typed up chapter four on moday and this chapter today but still…)

**Chapter 5**

Apperantly I was a Faerie. Well, a 'Human Faerie' As they had called it. After I'd turned completely into a faerie once, I'd be able to go back and forth between faerie and human. S I was currently on the path of turning into a faerie. This explained why I was now three feet shorter than Peter. This made me two feet tall, I was also trailing Pixie Dust everywhere. My body was also changing, my ears were pointing and lengthening, my body was slimming and my curves were becoming more pronounced. My cloths were changing as well. My simple Black dress now had a leafy texture and was a dark green. It was splitting into leaf shapes at the bottom and becoming a tube top.

The next morning I was half a foot tall and I could see myself getting smaller. My dress had completely morphed into a short, leafy tube top dress. My wings glimmered and everything about me just _glowed._ By midday I was three cenimeters tall, precicely the same hieght as Tinkerbell.

The change was complete.

***

That night I camped out in Tinkerbell's hollow because Peter was afraid he'd squish me. Over the next few days I stayed a Faerie, just to get the feel of it.

***

_One month later_

I could now perfectly transition between Faerie and Human. I changed into a human and went to talk to Peter.

"Peter" I said, gliding over.

"Yes?" he grinned at me.

"Um, I was wondering…. If… Um… IfIcouldvisitmyparents!" I blurted.

Peter looked confused, "What?"

I took a deep breath, "I was wondering if I could visit my parents. You could come with me, to help me find my way back here… To my… Home." I realized that as I said it, it was perfectly true. Neverland was my home, and I wanted it to stay that way.

***

I hovered uncertainly at the window.

"Go on," Peter said, "we'll be right out here."

I smiled and flew through the window. As I touched the ground I looked around my warm room.

That's when it happened.

As soon as I took one step towards my bed, the door to my room closed and locked, and the window slammed shut and locked. I whirled around and ran to the window, trying to open it. Finally I smashed the window with a nearby chair. And then my parents entered.

My father was holding a knife.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!! CLIFFIE!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!! NOW YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. But you know, I can be bribed with reviews to update quicker…. Just sayin'**

**Wolfy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! This will be the penultimate chapter of One Of Us, just so ya know. Chapter seven might take a while to get up cause I have to re-write the ending- it SUCKS!! Any way, here is chapter six!**

**Chapter Six**

"Go Peter! You must go! Get away from here!" I screamed as my mother grabbed my arms, holding me in place. Peter moved toward the broken window.

"NO PETER!! GO! YOU MUST- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" I scremed as my father drove the knife into my side.

"you little brat. How dare you leave, we needed you as our slave, and since you dis-obeyed us your punishment will be harsh." My father snarled. I chocked back a sob.

My father drew the knife out from my side. He pushed me down and raised the knife above my chest. I turned and saw Peter at the window.

"Peter, I love you." I whispered, which –unbeknownst to me- peter, with his excelent hearing, heard. Then I turned to my father and closed my eyes as he plundged the knife into my chest.

**The end! Ha, just kidding… Calm down guys.**

***

When I woke up it was very dark, save for the small glowy-thing in the corner. All I could remember was my father, and the knife and… Peter. PETER!

I sat up and realized that it was my faerie self sitting in the corner.

Weird.

I walked up to it, me… I don't even know. I reached out and touched a hand. Then everything flashed a bright white…

***

I woke up on a bed of fur, groaning at the searing pain I felt.

_***Oh! You're awake, I'll go get Peter***_ Tinkerbell said.

I tried to speak but my throat was to dry. I gave up and tried to figure out why I was still alive. I had been stabbed in the chest, and I'm pretty sure most people died when that happens. When Peter entered I was still trying to think. I must have been wearing a very strange expression as a smile graced Peter's tear-streaked cheeks.

Wait. Tear-streaked cheeks… _Tear-streaked cheeks_…

He was crying. Peter was crying… For me. It felt kinda nice, to know someone cared, but at the same time I wanted to slap him silly for crying over something as useless as me. So I told him that.

"Noelle! I thought I'd lost you." He said, ignoring me completely. I smiled slightly and opened my arms for a hug. He kissed me intsead.

"Oh, I love you Noelle." He whispered.

I grinned.

**YAY!! End of chapter!! As I said before, chapter 7 might take a while to get up because I'm re-writing it. But, just for laughs I'll put up the origonal. Well you know what to do!! READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Love you guys!!**

**Wolfy~**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey guys sorry it took so long but with exam break and exams and writers block.. well, I haven't had much time for anything. Now I've decided to end this story here because, well I don't really know how to make a proper ending for it right now. I mean all of their problems are over so they can be happy. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the story!

Wolfy~


	8. AUTHORS NOTE 2

OOU Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I know that this has been a long time for me to update, but I have been very busy the past few years and kinda removed myself from the fan fiction world all together. I got a review today, singing the praises for this story and I decided to go back and reread it and honestly... It's... Not that good. Not good at all. And that's coming from me the author. Now to everyone who DOES like this story, I applaud you and appreciate your adoration for this story. IF I have time I'm going to rewrite this story, I've become a better writer since I last posted this story (or so I think/hope). PLEASE don't expect me to rewrite it. I will only do so IF I find time. I'm in university now and we are coming upon exam time in a few weeks so time is something I don't have much of.

Thank you to everyone who is following, reviewing and favoriting this story, it really makes me happy to know that people do like it. :)

Until next time!

Wolfy~


End file.
